


Pound by Pound

by WillWatt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 1 year after revolution, Bottom Gavin Reed, Chubby Gavin Reed, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drunk Gavin, Dubious Consent, Encurager!rk900, Fat Shaming, Feeder!rk900, Feeding, Good Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hand Feeding, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Weight Gain, fat kink, fat!gavin, fat!gavin reed, feedee, feedee!gavin reed, feeder, gainer, gainer!gavin reed, gavin has a gainer kink, gavin has a praise kin, its all good though, rk900 is fattening up gavin without him knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillWatt/pseuds/WillWatt
Summary: After a software installation error, Richard becomes attracted to larger men. Gavin, a gainer in the closet, becomes Richards new pig





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter has been fixed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's body in this chapter empty and full: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bs7aemCHy2X/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet

The clock ticked by, joining the clacking of a keyboard in the quiet bullpen. 11:45pm, Richard and Gavin the only two left in the station for the night. Clacking away, Gavin filled out his report, sighing softly before the brown bitter liquid passed his chapped lips. No matter how much he drank, he couldn’t seem to get enough coffee in his system to wake himself up. He didn’t know that Richard had replaced his coffee with decaf last week. 

Leaning back in his seat, he yawned before glancing over at his partner. Well, partner in both forms. Work and private. If someone had told him last year that he’d be in a relationship with a plastic prick, he would have never believed them. He realized that Richard’s eyes were shut as his LED spun yellow; something running through his mind.

“Hey, plastic, did you finally blue screen?” He teased; Richard knew damn well that he didn’t have any animosity behind his words.

“No, meat sack, I’m installing a few sub-routines.” Richard deadpanned, opening his icy blue eyes; gazing into his partner’s soul.

“What for? Sucking dick better?” Gavin jabbed, smirking.

“No, I’m installing a sex instructor program. I’m going to teach you how to take my dick better.”

“W-what!”

“I’m only joking Gavin, no such subroutine exists.” Richard smirked, stifling a laugh as he shifted his attention to his terminal.

“Alright smartass, what are you actually doing?”

“I’m installing a few subroutines from a PL600. Simon offered to share his cooking protocols if I traded him a few of my self-defense routines. I accepted.”

“Why do you want to cook?”

“Well, Gavin, you can’t live off caffeine and cigarettes alone.”

“Fuckin watch me, tan-can.”

Before Richard could make a rebuttal, the silent room was filled by the sound of a low growl. A rumble escaping from Gavin’s thick six pack. In response, Gavin’s face flushed with embarrassment, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Don’t say it.”

“Detective, you can’t live off of ca-“

“Why did I start dating you?”

“Well, last night you begged me for my –and I quote—“thick and juicy cock”, so I believe that may be a reason.” Richard laughed, checking his routine installation.

**_PL600 routines fully downloaded._ **

**_Installation initiated._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_78%_ **

**_10 minutes remaining._ **

**_Connectivity may be limited until installation complete._ **

            “-riously fuck you, you cocky asshole. Damn, who programmed you to be such a smartass?” Gavin threw his hands in the air, triggering a laugh from the RK900. Richard noted that his processor was bogged down, preventing him from multitasking.

            “His name was Pet-.” Gavin cut him off.

            “I don’t really care, you basically program yourself now that you’re a deviant. That’s all that matters.” Gavin smiled before continuing. “You might be right. Can you look up somewhere that would be open?”

            “Of course, but I’ll need your phone. I cannot connect to the internet while I’m updating.”

            Gavin pulled out his android and handed it to his Android, turning back to his computer to finalize the report for the night. Richard wrapped his thin fingers around the phone in his palm, the kin retracing around his fingers. Automatically, his programming began to prod around his partner’s device, taking in what it could. Normally, Richard avoided digging into his partner’s privacy. But he didn’t feel like making Gavin wait, so directly connecting with his partner’s device would allow him to use it faster. As he searched across the Yelp app, Richard’s programming dig around in the app drawer, noting to him that an app called “Gainr” was the second most used app, right before “tumblr”. He never heard of Gainr, and noted to check what it was later. As he scoured the net for anything that would be open, his programming started rooting through the photo catalogue; passing photo after photo of Richard, Gavin, the both of them, and their cat.

            Moving from the photo roll, he noted the size of the screenshot and tumblr folders. As he began to process what was inside, as well as process that the Chicken Feed was the only restaurant open nearby, Richard hit a glitch in his installation. All three streams of data overlapping momentarily, installing themselves deep into his core programming. Locking up, his processors chugged along, struggling to install and patch the software. When he came too, Gavin was standing over him and shaking him, questioning if he was alright as tears prickled his soft eyes.

**_Software instability ^^_ **

            “What the hell tin-can! You zoned out for 10 minutes! Are you ok?”

            “Yes, Gavin, I apologize. Installing software from Simon seemed to be a bit more complex than I thought it would be. It seems there was a compatibility error due to my deviancy. I’ve already patched the issue, but I can run a system scan later tonight to be sure. For now, let’s get you the Chicken Feed, it’s the closest place open.”

            “If you’re sure you’re alright, then lets go. I’m starved. Just don’t shut off on me, ok? I still haven’t found that power button on you.”

            “I don’t have one. What would you like to order?” Richard asked, connecting to the restaurant now that he could use his wireless systems again.

            “What about a burger and a diet coke?” Gavin asked, stretching back and revealing a sliver of his toned stomach as he did so.

            Richard felt a flair in his temperature systems, flushing slightly blue as he watched his partner’s shirt ride up. He realized that he must have left his sexual sub-routines initiated, if the heat of his face was anything to go by. He found the process in his system, trying to exit it out; only receiving a PL600 error message. It seemed that part of his new programming restricted access to his routines. Richard made a mental note to try and patch that error in the morning.

**ORDER GAVIN’S FOOD**

Appeared in his vision, reminding him of the task at hand. He pulled up the order page in his mind, browsing the menu for what Gavin asked for; pausing at the burger section. He felt a stir inside as his mind read over “deluxe double burger, large fries, large shake”.

**ORDER GAVIN’S FOOD**

            He told himself that he was _technically ordering_ Gavin’s food. His self-inflicted task didn’t specify that it _had_ to be what Gavin wanted. Nor did he _have_ to follow it to a T. He was a deviant after all. He placed the order for the larger meal, smiling to himself.

            “Let’s go Gavin. It’ll be ready by the time we get there.”

            “Thank god, I’m fucking starved.”

            Arriving at the Chicken Feed, a brown bag was handed to Gavin, as well as the large shake.

            “What the fuck? I didn’t order this?”

            “Yea well, that’s what your order said.”

            “Yea, whatever.”

            Gavin took the order back to the car, joining his boyfriend in the warm vehicle. Richard smirked, pleased that Gavin resigned himself to taking the order.

            “Can you believe that guy? Said this is what I ordered. I know you didn’t do this, right? You basically never make mistakes.” Gavin said, pulling out the burger and fries, gawking at the size of each greasy item. Richard couldn’t help but smirk as he observed the detective, taking in the sight of the man. While Richard did enjoy the built frame of his human, he couldn’t help but wonder what he would look like with a few more pounds.

            Shaking the thought from his mind, Richard began a quick scan of his new software patch; noting that the patch was made up of corrupted data folders from Gavin’s phone. Making a copy of the patch and correcting the errors of that copy, Richard discovered what was in Gavin’s folders. A mix of large men, both built and fat, littered his system. Videos pf groaning, overstuffed men rubbing their swollen stomachs.

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

**_Software Instability ^^_ **

            Richard stirred, adjusting himself in Gavin’s car seat as he felt himself stiffen up. Looking back to Gavin, the man was mentioning something about being ‘dead tired and excited for their day off tomorrow’. Richard absent mindedly responded, nothing that Gavin only finished half his fries. Returning to the videos, he found one of a man being fattened and teased for what he had done to himself.

            Richard felt his cheeks flush blue, guilt rising as he watched the men destroy their bodies. His face darkened another hue when his mind superimposed Gavin’s face onto those men. **_Fuck._** His member twitched, his new PL600 programming made his respond sexually without his own manual input. That did make sense, the PL600 included partner features; something that would require responses to sexual stimuli. Those protocols must have glitched when he downloaded the software, his system used whatever it had available to bridge the two softwares. Now, it seemed he lost access to his sexuality, it would run on it’s own; nerves still functioning at all times. Richard thought of trying to overwrite the patch, making correcting his own error. He was about to, until he heard a belch escape Gavin’s lips.

Shifting to his partner, Richard watched him slowly eat, complaining about the size of the meal. Abs slightly distended, Richard felt his cock twitch against his pants. He stifled a moan, feeling himself flush. He looked at the half eaten burger in his partner’s grip, the untouched shake, and the half eaten fries. His mind stirred. He wanted those abs to swell painfully, to feel them rumble and gurgle under his synthetic hands as they digested the meal into new layers of fat. Another twitch.

            “You know Gavin, you should finish that all. Don’t want to look like a little bitch, right?”

            Gavin seemed to be flared up from Richard’s comment, quickly downing the fries, swallowing the half pound burger, and slurping down the shake. Richard, smiling the whole time, watched the detective’s shirt cling to his midsection, abs stretching tight as his belly swelled. The shirt, riding up slightly, revealed a thin sliver of Reed’s underbelly. And at that moment, Richard decided that he was going to fatten his human up.

            Ending his meal with a deep belch, Gavin shifted to Richard. “Who’s a little bitch now, huh tin-can? Bet you’re just jealous that you can’t eat.”

            Richard smiled, biting back a comment about how ‘you’ll just have to eat for the both of us, then’. Gavin leaned back in his seat, patting his rounded-out belly before releasing another belch. Richard’s sensitive hearing picked up a few deep gurgles, stifled behind layers of muscle and food. “Let’s get home, I’m ready to knock out.”

            “Not until I take care of you, Gavin. You always sleep better after I ride you like the little slut you are.”

            Gavin couldn’t keep himself from going 15 over the whole ride back to his apartment. During the whole ride, Gavin released a few soft belches, occasionally pulling his shirt down; much to Richard’s dismay.


	2. October

            One month of his guilty pleasure kept Richard on edge every day. Not in a bad way, just the opposite actually. Richards newfound sexuality kept him reaching out for Gavin as often as he could. Morning, noon, night, it didn’t matter. Having the internet in his head gave him too many images that would stir him up. Having the ability to preconstruct those images as Gavin sent him over the edge. While he loved Gavin’s built frame, he couldn’t control how excited he would get at the idea of Gavin putting on an extra hundred or so pounds.

            Because of his newfound drive, Richard began to cook for his partner. Making sure that something was in his hands at least three times a day. While they were healthy in nature, their serving sizes were just as healthy. Richard was pleased with himself for being able to get Gavin to eat more without him realizing, oh how easily the human mind could be hacked and molded. All he had to do was order larger plates and Tupperware that matched the ones Gavin already owned. The man didn’t even realize it, always distracted by whatever Richard served him. Pasta, steaks, casseroles, it seemed that Gavin was all too excited to eat Richard’s cooking.

            That cooking was having an effect on Gavin, those deep abs had shallowed out slightly; joining the very slight softening of his love handles. Richard couldn’t keep his hands off of Gavin, inadvertently distracting Gavin from noticing the extra weight. After all, Gavin still thought Richard’s new-found lust was based on a preprogrammed response to traditionally attractive masculine features. If that was the case, he didn’t have anything to worry about, as Richard had given him the best dicking down he’s ever had multiple times a week.

            One just had occurred now, the two men relaxing in the afterglow. Richard curled around Gavin’s smaller frame, arms wrapped around his human’s waist; taking measurements of his human’s waistline and weight as he did so. Tracing one hand across Gavin’s side, he calculated the slope of Gavin’s side, before calculating the circumference of his waist. Richard was set on recording everything he could about Gavin’s growth; going as far as storing recordings of Gavin stuffing his face.

            Gavin, resting soundly next to Richard, was out like a light. Richard had recently discovered his interest in watching men belch after drinking, and decided he wanted that for Gavin. Already having taken control of Gavin’s caffeine intake by giving him decaf, already having weaned the man off cigarettes (Much to Gavin’s complaining), Richard had decided ‘what was one more thing?’ a few months into their relationship.

            _He had confronted Gavin back in January about his habit, ordering the man stop his alcohol intake; using Gavin’s weak points to get him to bend and agree. Unlike Richard, who had a natural dominant streak, Gavin’s appearance was only for show. As soon as they got behind closed doors, all the rough man –Trash man, as Tina lovingly called him—wanted to do was either cuddle or get on his knees. All Richard had to do was corner Gavin in the bathroom, box him against a wall, and issue his order. As soon as Gavin started whining about needing a few stiff drinks after a long shift, Richard just had to clamp his hand around Gavin’s neck; watching the man crumble against the android before agreeing and submitting._

_Then, one night in September, as Gavin slumbered in the middle of the night, Gavin’s phone started to vibrate. Not wanting his human to wake up, Richard interfaced with the phone; nonverbally speaking to the officer on the line who updated him on a case. As he did so, his prodding programming dug about again, this time in the Tumblr app. Noting the blogs, he saved a few for reference later. Once the call finished, Richard couldn’t stop himself from looking at the open blog. A man, pounding beer after beer, swelled like a balloon. His stomach stretching out immensely as he retained the gas in his belly. When he reached his peak, his stomach swirling and gurgling, the man let out a thunderous belch; his stomach rapidly shrinking again before rumbling, demanding all the empty space be filled. The rest of the video was that man stuffing himself back up; burger after burger slipping past those lips._

_Richard’s cock swelled quickly, pressing into Gavin’s firm rear. Causing the man to wake, grogginess lingering in his voice as he asked “Seriously? Round 3?” Richard smirked, biting down on Gavin’s shoulder; enticing a moan from the man. He decided that night, that Gavin would at least be allowed one beer a night, and eventually he would get the man hooked on beer instead of hard liquor. His LED flashed yellow as he through of Gavin’s belly growing with every mouthful of beer._

Going back to today, Gavin was drunkenly asleep next to Richard; ‘dicked down’ so hard that the man blacked out as soon as an orgasm slipped out of him. Richard smiled, replaying the memory in his head, Gavin begging to be used like a piece of meat, begging to cum. He loved that, knowing that the human was —hypothetically. But hopefully soon, literal—dough in the palm of his hand.

            Richard’s hand traced Gavin’s slightly distended stomach, beer swirling inside. Richard had let the man enjoy three beers instead of the usual one. Gavin was ecstatic, though he didn’t seem to realize how much his tolerance had gone down, He chugged through his beers, not even belching as the cool liquid rushed passed his lips. Inebriated, he begged his boyfriend to take him; which Richard was all too glad to do, especially now that Gavin’s abs had a distinctive curve as the carbon swirled about in his stomach.

            Richard used his dominance over Gavin to keep him from belching. By monitoring Gavin’s abdominal movements, he timed his strangulation to whenever Gavin was predicted to belch; forcing the sub to stay inflated. After the two men came, Gavin knocked out, bruises staining his beautiful neck. As Gavin slept, Richard used his preconstruction to calculate where the gas would settle in Gavin’s belly. Once completed, he tested his new software; determining that most of the gas would be in the center of his belly. His program told him that a good jab to the bottom left of Reed’s stomach would trigger a belch of most of the gas. Doing just that, a loud gurgle filled the room as Gavin shifted; unconsciously trying to get more comfortable as gas shifted about his organs before a deep, loud, belch escaped his perfect lips; Richard’s cock twitching in response. As Gavin snored, Richard pulled up his task list, adding a few new ones to his list.

 

**_Protect Gavin_ **

**_Love Gavin_ **

**_Fatten Gavin up_ **

**_Adding new tasks…._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Task added: Buy more beer_ **

**_Task added: Permit Gavin to drink at least two beers nightly_ **

**_Task added: Make Gavin behave to reward him with more beer._ **


	3. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richards body empty in this chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/BnwUqVLFPAE/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet

 

            “Gavin, I have a request.”

            “What is it Nines?”

            Richard hated the new nickname that Gavin had given him, but he allowed his partner to use the name. Compromise, and all of that. Gavin used the nickname, Richard fattened up Gavin. Definitely even. Well, Gavin didn’t know that yet, but that wasn’t important. He quickly shifted his focus back to Gavin, relaying his request.

            “I’ve done some research on November rituals, and I’d like you to partake in.” Richard flipped the pancake in the pan, taking in the sound of the thick cake frying. The scent permeating through the kitchen.

            “What is it? And why am I the one doing it?” Gavin asked, shifting his weight on his couch to look at Richard.

            Gavin could also look at his Android all day. Looking at the fit android, towering over the oven with skillet in hand; he too only in a pair of briefs. Gavin appreciated whoever crafted that perfect, model body. He also appreciated just how well the Android took care of him. Always insisting on cooking a warm meal for him and making sure he finished it; not that he needed any help to finish those masterpieces on plates. He also appreciated how Richard looked after his health, keeping him from smoking. Yea, he had said a few too many rude things, but the Android was always able to work Gavin through his nicotine withdrawals. With that habit impossible for him to indulge in, Gavin could breathe easier; literally. Combined with his meals, Gavin felt a noticeable improvement to his overall health.

            Richard looked back, gazing at his partner. He could take in the sight of Gavin forever if he could. The scruffy man was stretch out, tired and lazy on their day off. Gavin’s body hair perfectly dusting his chest and stomach, spreading down his arms and legs. That firm ass stuffed into a pair of briefs. Richard felt his cock twitch, swelling as his eyes examined Gavin’s stomach. What was once shredded muscle, so defined he could grate cheese on the man, had now gone flat. The only trace remaining was a faint line running down the center of Gavin’s flat stomach.

            Sliding the cooked flapjack from the pan and onto the already cooked stack, Richard smiled. He knew humans were more malleable when presented with food or sex. Given that Gavin just spent the morning face down, ass up, he figured a good breakfast could only stack the deck in his favor even further. Walking from the cool tile to the warm carpet, plate one hand, utensils and syrup in the other. He handed the plate to Gavin, smiling when he saw the glint in Gavin’s hungry eyes. Those two months of increase food intake started to have an effect on how Gavin perceived food. He started seeing large portions as normal, his stomach now stretched out to accommodate said meals. Fooling the detective into thinking he didn’t just pack away ¾ pound burger, and still having room for Gavin to reach for more food.

            Richard smiled, watching his human dig into the stack as Gavin watched the news; absent mindedly lifting bite after bite into his soft lips. Richard couldn’t help but gawk as the syrup dripped from Gavin’s lips and onto his stomach. He figured that he should try something. He knew his system’s self-cleaning mechanisms wouldn’t have any issues removing such a small amount of material. Before Gavin could swipe the glob of syrup from his flat belly, Richard gripped his wrist; stopping his hand dead in it’s tracks. Lowering himself, Richard traced his tongue along Gavin’s frame; noting the slight give to the once hard skin. Gavin shuddered out something, probably surprise, but Richard couldn’t care at the moment. He dragged his tongue up the hairy, softening chest, his processor picking up a faint gurgle from Gavin’s stomach. He flushed blue as Gavin flushed red, his pink hue stretching down to his chest. Recording the moment, Richard pulled himself up, connecting with Gavin orally. Feeling their mouths clash together in a messy kiss, Richard smirked into the kiss before pulling back; plucking the plate from Gavin’s grip, the smaller man protested.

            “Unless you’re going to stick something else in my mouth, I want my breakfast!” Gavin groaned.

Smirking, Richard decided he wanted to try something he saw online. Taking a forkful of the syrup dripping cake, he presented it to Gavin’s mouth. “Then eat.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, his heartrate skyrocketing; member growing in the briefs. Slowly, Gavin opened his mouth, letting Richard slip pass his lips. Closing his mouth around the fork, Gavin stared into Richards eyes as he pulled the mouthful of food from the fork. The two sat in silence, Gavin taking bite after bite; only stopping when the plate was clear, only a thin layer of syrup coating the white surface.

Both he and Gavin were hard, that much was apparent; as was Gavin’s slightly rounded out stomach. A belch broke the silence, as Gavin rested a hand on his stomach.

“Enjoy breakfast?” Richard asked, pleased with his handiwork.

“You make the best fuckin’ breakfasts, tin-can.” Gavin practically preened, satiated. This was the best morning he’s had in a while. “Hey, what did you want to ask me?”

 _Bingo_.

“I’ve been doing some research about male traditions. I stumbled across something called ‘No-shave November’, and I would like you to participate.”

Gavin ruffled his brows, is that all? “That’s nothing babe, you made it sound like such a big deal. I can do that.” Gavin ran his fingers over the light dust of stubble across his face. It would be nice to grow it out a little bit more. Maybe he’d shave it into a goatee at the end of November, just to annoy Richard. The android absolutely hated that facial hair style, always making a comment on it when Gavin made him sit through another episode of Guy Fieri. Richard’s voice brought him back to reality.

“And another thing, Gavin.”

“Yes?”

“I want you to partake in a tradition I found in 2018. Something called, No-Nut November.”

Gavin gawked, surprised that Richard even knew about what that was. The last time he partook in that was when he was 16. Richard slipped a hand around his neck, gently dragging it along the expanse, reminding Gavin where he stood in the relationship. He swallowed, looking at Richard’s cold eyes.

“Yes, I’ll do it.”

“Such a good boy for me, Gavin.”

Richard pretended not to notice the uptick in Gavin’s heart rate.

 

November 28th

 

Fuck, Fuc _k, **FUCKKKK.**_ Gavin shifted in his office chair, Richard sitting before him. Twenty-Eight days. TWENTY-EIGHT. He assumed that Richard wasn’t serious about his order, the Android was too lustful damnit! But true to his word, Gavin sat; bitching and moaning, jealous that he was being used as a sex doll every night but kept from reaching orgasm. Richard monitored Gavin’s vital signs, keeping him just at the line before he broke. Every night ended with him nursing a few beers while Richard teased him about being unable to orgasm. He thought back to last night’s comments.

_“Oh Gavin, again? Maybe I should get you checked?” Richard smirked, stretching back into the bed; hand resting on his bare chest. “How long has it been? Remind me?”_

_“Fuck off tin-can! You know damn well how long its been!” Gavin Growled, 4 th beer in hand, his other hand adjusting the bulge in his briefs. _

_“Hey, hands off, Gavin. I thought I ordered you to behave.”_

_Fuck. Gavin removed his hand, obeying. He took another swig of the beer, finishing it off before he leaned back into Richard’s chest. The android, tracing patters into Reed’s hairy body, focusing mostly on Gavin’s torso. He let himself fall asleep in Richard’s grip, painfully hard._

Gavin huffed, stiffening again under the glaze of Richard. He knew that he’d get a little wound up this month, but Richard was absolutely not making it easy for him. Running a hand over his sculpted beard, he reached for one of the tuppawares of food that Nines had packed him. Third one for the day too, but he didn’t care, he was hungry and horny; he needed something to distract himself. Pulling the plastic lid from the glass bowl, the scent of chicken alfredo wafting up into his nose; prompting his stomach to rumble before he started to dig in.

Gavin was so absorbed in his meal that he missed Richard’s devilish grin. Richard had been spending the month cooking larger portions to keep up with Gavin’s increased hunger, which was skyrocketing with each day he didn’t cum. It didn‘t help that Richard was teasing him about how he wasn’t allowed to orgasm, even after Richard just (as Gavin complained a few days prior) “just rode my ass like a horse”.

Richard used Gavin’s increased frustration and libido to start the next part of his plan. With Gavin already being submissive in nature, it only took scratching Gavin’s beard to put him into his head space; all too willing to take Richard’s orders. One week into NNN, Richard used Gavin’s weakened state to tell him that he wanted his human to bulk up; completely cutting cardio and only weightlifting. Gavin didn’t even question why, he accepted and asked Richard to send him the new routine he was to follow.

The next part of that plan simply took Richard replacing Gavin’s protein powder with Mass Gainer, and then simply cooking more around his human. As a means of distraction, Gavin had taken to either drinking, eating, or weightlifting; much to Richard’s inner glee. While Gavin did increase his muscle mass, his waistline increased along with it. While Gavin was unsure about it, Richard distracted him from thinking his softening body, keeping his human in his headspace by keeping Gavin riled up with well-placed kisses, a mouthful of plastic cock, and facedown ass up in bed.

By keeping Gavin just on edge, he was training the human into not only submission, but also to keep him reaching for food. Now, it seemed that something was always in Gavin’s hand; making the one-way trip into Gavin’s furry waistline. And it showed. While Gavin’s weight gain was slower, the man did have a somewhat noticeable belly; it was small enough to hide easily. Looking about online, Richard would say that the best descriptor for Gavin’s body was: another victim of the freshman ~~15~~ 20\. With most of Gavin’s mass being large hard muscle, his newfound dough was hardly noticeable; only slightly pooling at his handles and just over his belt, giving the man a very faint curve to his abdomen. Of course, Richard was made to see and record those small details, so every pound on his lover’s body did not go unnoticed.

As Gavin finished slurping down another one of Richard’s hand-crafted meals, he stifled a belch, patting his stomach as he did so. “How the hell do you make meals so good?” Gavin asked, resting his hand on his midsections.

“I believe the expression is ‘I make them with love.” Richard teased, returning to his work. _‘Love, a little bit of lard or olive oil, what’s the difference?’_ He thought, smiling as he thought of the look of joy Gavin gave him with every plate. He relished how that handsome face looked at him with such love and appreciation, but he had to admit he liked that face a whole lot more when it was hairy. “Detective, I know it’s tradition to shave off any growth you’ve made when November ends. But I’d like you to keep your facial hair, it suits you.”

“You really think so?” Gavin asked, reaching to dig his fingers through his beard; another new habit he’s developed. As Gavin reached into his beard, Richard tuned his audio processors to record the scratching. Another pleasure he discovered, the pleasant scratching sound and the rough feel of a beard between his fingers was something Richard thanked Ra9 for.


	4. December (Mini Chapter)

            “Gavin, hands off your crotch.”

            “But I’ve been good! What the f-“

            “What did I tell you about using that tone with me?” Richard scolded, grapping the detective’s wrist and pulling it from his throbbing cock.

            “I’m sorry.. _Sir._ I just thought I’d be allowed to cum now that it’s December.” Gavin struggled saying sir, his cock clouding his mind.

            “You’re forgiven. Just don’t do that again. And normally yes. But I wanted to talk to you about that.” Richard said, taking his seat next to Gavin, a small packed in his other hand.

            “What’s that?” Gavin asked, ecstatic. Thinking it was something the two could use together.

            Opening the box, Richard plucked the first item from the package: A small, thin gold bracelet, adorned with a blue triangle. Confused, Gavin held it in his hands, twirling the band in his hands as he inspected it. “I’d like you to start wearing this, Gavin. My research shows me that online, human and android couples who partake in control based fetishes use the old android marker and a sign of ownership; that the human subordinate belongs to their dominant android partner. I want you to wear this daily while were out.”

            Gavin swallowed glancing between Richard and the band. His cock twitching, clouding his judgement. He didn’t think any cleared when Richard reached down and gave him a firm grope. Flushing, releasing a soft moan, he bucked his hips into Richard’s hand. “Y-yes, I’ll wear it.” Gavin moaned, quickly locking the bracelet around his wrist. “Can I cum now, _please?”_

            “That’s actually the next thing I’d like to talk to you about Gavin.” Richard said, squeezing Gavin’s thick member, earning him another breathy moan from the man. Gavin’s mind clouding more and more as Richard asserted himself over Gavin.

            “Y-yes sir?” Gavin asked, shaky, barely holding himself together to look into Richard’s piercing eyes.

            Removing his hand, Gavin releasing a soft whine at the lack of touch, Richard pulled out a black pouch from the box. Opening it up, and dumping the contents onto his hand, Gavin released a soft “Fuck” upon seeing what it was.

            “B-but, I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

            “You’ve been a very good boy, Gavin. But this isn’t a punishment, it’s a reward.”

            “How is that a re-fuck!”

            Richard silenced his boyfriend with another firm squeeze, continuing his explanation.

            “I know how much you like listening to me, and making me happy. Why not just hand over one more thing?”

            Gavin bit his lip, stifling another moan as Richard began to rhythmically squeeze, sending wave after wave of energy up his spine.           

            “Fuck, Fuck, alright!”

            “Beg for it.” Richard’s tone went cold, increasing the rate of his groping.

            “Pl-pu- pleeeease, Sir, lock me up.”

            “Such a good boy, Gavin.” Richard removed his hand right before Gavin could start orgasming; prompting another whine to escape those bearded lips. Watching pre leak out of his lover, Richard quickly shifted to pin the man down to the bed; Gavin struggling slightly out of surprise, ceasing when Richard spoke up.

            “I need you soft before I can lock up your cock, Gavin. You humans have no self-control, and if I left you alone, you’d keep playing with you cock. Just shut your eyes and go to sleep. When you wake up, you’ll have one less thing to worry about.” Richard cooed into Gavin’s ear, the man loosening up in his iron grasp. Richard turned down his system temperature regulator, trying to cool the heatwaves coming off his lover and put out the fiery lust that radiated from him.

 

 

 

December 2nd

            When Gavin awoke, he released it was 12am. He awoke because of a discomfort in his briefs. Richard had long rolled off the human in the middle of the night, allowing him freedom yet again. He reached down into his briefs, stopping when his fingers banged against warm metal. Richard really did lock him up. The cage, big enough to fit him, but only enough to keep him half hard; kept him in a horned-up state, but unable to do anything about it.

            He looked over to his bedside table, needing one of his bedside water bottles. Fumbling in the dark, he pulled a bottle close that rattled. Surprised, he used his phone to check what was in his hand: a bottle of sleep aid tablets. Richard new that adjusting to his new restriction would mean he’d have a rougher few nights. He smiled, glad that he had an android who took such good care of him. Grabbing a bottle, he popped two pills and swallowed before returning to bed; slipping into Richard’s strong arms as he waited for the pills to kick in. Shifting occasionally as he tried to rut his now useless cock against anything until he was forced into sleep.


	5. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's belly size in this chap: https://bigjockchsr.tumblr.com/post/183038252717

            Gavin groaned, looking at himself in the mirror. He knew that some weight always came along with a bulk, but he didn’t think that he’d grow that much in a month. Maybe he was eating too much, but damn it! He couldn’t help it! He just was always so hungry, his stomach either begging to eat, or looking from a distraction since he couldn’t deal with his own cock. Two months had done a number on his body. Yes, he put on muscle mass, but the developing paunch showed off his eating habits.

            His once fitted shirt not only showed off his thick chest and massive arms, but also his budding belly; cupping It in it’s full glory; no amount of sucking in could hide the extra 30 pounds. His calloused hands grasped the small mound in front of him, feeling his hands sink slightly into the new mass. He tugged off his shirt, hairy belly on full display.

            Gavin then tried his jeans. Putting them on was enough of a problem. Tight before, and now a second skin, it took him a good 10 minuets of dancing around to get his legs into the jeans. Looking at his reflection, he saw that the jeans stretched wide, unbuttoned, and waiting for Gavin to even try. Nd try he did. Trying to button the jeans, he felt the material dig into his love handles and underbelly, prompting a flash of discomfort on his face. 32s definitely were not his size anymore, his waistline demanded 34s.

            Just as he gave in, releasing the sides of the jeans and letting his belly spread them apart, Richard walked into their bedroom. Gavin, flushed and embarrassed, tried to hide his softening build; only for Richard to come behind him and drape his arms over Gavin’s strong shoulders. Embarrassed with what he’s become, Gavin turned from his reflection as Richard planted a kiss to Gavin’s neck.

            “Is something wrong, detective?”

            “N-no sir.” Gavin, finally used to using the term out of their bedroom, felt Richard tense behind him; detecting Gavin’s lie.

            “Gavin, I’m disappointed in you. You should know better than to lie to me.”

            “I’m sorry. It’s just.. I’m getting fat.” Gavin sighed, worried that Richard was going to say the worst.

            “I know, Gavin.” Richard traced his hand across Gavin’s firm, fat lined peck; a shiver running to Gavin’s locked cock. Richard determined to distract Gavin from his weight yet again.

            “Nines, you can’t say you like how I look.”

            Richard knew damn well that the detective would scour tumblr and grommr for photos of enlarged men. He knew Gavin would post about wanting to gain weight or exclaiming his excitement to softening up. However, Gavin seemed to be concerned with fitting into normal beauty standards; fearing that if he indulged in his desires that Richard would leave him. Maybe it was time to let Gavin know the truth.

            “Gavin, please. I know about you blog. I’ve read your posts.”

            Gavin iced over in Richard’s grip, fear plastering his face, waiting for Richard to express disgust; only to never receive it.

            “I think you can be bigger, Gavin. Don’t you?” Richard’s tone, deep and low, melted Gavin’s body; causing him to sink back into Richard. “Much, much bigger.”

            “Fuck.” Gavin hissed, feeling Richards hand trace his soft belly, before artificial fingers dug into his fleshy underbelly. Gavin rutted his slightly pudgy ass into Richard’s growing member, hormones making his desperate for the android. “How long did you know?”

            “Do you remember when I was downloading that PL600 software and I froze up? Then at the chicken feed, your order was supersized?” Richard asked, kneading Gavin’s soft dough; knowing he would be expanding it once again very soon.

            “Wait, really? Is that why you downloaded the program?” Gavin asked, sinking back into Richard, enjoying the belly play now that his midsection was so sensitive.

            “No, not at all. But I had a software error while doing the installation. I was going to fix it, but I enjoyed it too much. Don’t worry though, Gavin, the error does not interfere with any of my systems. It just gives me a desire to watch you fatten up.” Richard cool voice caused a shiver to run through Gavin yet again. “Why do you think I always make sure you eat so much?”

            “Wait, so you’ve been fattening me uh-P!” Gavin couldn’t finish his sentence, Richard Bucked his hips into Gavin’s ass; holding the man in place when his knees were about to buck. “Nines, please, I need it. Can you make me cum?”

            “No.” Richard pulled away from Gavin, relishing in Gavin’s soft whine of protest. “But you can eat dinner after you get dressed.” Richard tugged down Gavin’s pants and briefs, looking at the metal cage that he locked onto his partner. Giving the swollen, cum filled sack a flick, he heard Gavin’s breath hitch. He turned on his heels, dug through their dresser, and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants. Calculating how far they would stretch, he determined that it would be enough for now. He threw them to Gavin with a gentle toss. “Put these on, no underwear. Let’s be honest, its not like you need anything to keep your cock down now. When you come in, take a seat on the couch. I’m going to feed you tonight.” Richard walked out of the room.

            Gavin, with the newfound revelation that Richard wanted him fat and was the cause of his weight gain, tugged on the once loose sweat pants; feeling them stretch out around his soon to be softening firm ass. The elastic band on the 32” sweatpants were pulled taught around his underbelly. Walking passed the kitchen he took the center spot of his couch, listening to Richard open their stove and pull something out.

            The android explained that whatever he made would need to cool, but in the meantime, Gavin was to finish off a six pack of stouts. “So, Nines, why stouts? Normally you get stouts.” Gavin asked, reaching out to Richard to grab the pack; only for Richard to swat the hand away.

            “Each one is 550 calories. Now that I don’t have to dance around our fetish, I’m going to sink you all the way in.” Richard explained, saddling himself on Gavin’s lap. “You’re going to eat and drink from my hands tonight. Everything, understand?” Nines asked, pulling the bottle cap off the bottle.

            Gavin gulped, shifting as his cock tried to swell again before failing. He nodded weakly, blush spreading across his body. Richard smiled as his compliance, bringing the bottle to Gavin’s lips before he spoke once again. “Oh, and no belching until I tell you.” Richard didn’t give his human a chance to answer. Instead, he tilted the bottle upward; forcing Gavin to chug the bottle down to nothing before removing it from his detective’s lips. “Such a good boy.” Richard cooed, gently patting Gavin’s belly, noting that it firmed and filled out a tad.

            Opening the second, he watched as Gavin swallowed a belch down, smiling as his human followed his orders. Richard pressed the rim of the bottle to Gavin’s red lips, he tilted the can up yet again. He noticed that Gavin was drinking at a slower pace.

 

**_Inefficient. Tilt bottle higher._ **

****

            Richard followed his programming, Lifting the bottle higher. Gavin picked up the pace, gulping down the brown liquid quickly; his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down rapidly as the carbonated alcohol filled his belly. Another bottle down, he watched Gavin struggle yet again. Pressing a synthetic hand to Gavin’s belly, he felt the noticeably more prominent curve to Gavin’s belly; careful not to press down on the pressurized tank. Richard knew the man still had room, judging by the give in Gavin’s belly. Removing his hand, he turned to the beers. With each mouthful of beer that ran down Gavin’s thick neck, his belly seemed to puff out more and more. After the third beer, the man was struggling. His moderately sized belly, taught and round, jutted out from the rest of his form. Barely holding in the gas, Richard decided to help his human get some well-earned release. He bucked his hips  against the swollen belly, grinding his cock into the swollen belly as he did so. “Belch, Gavin.”

            His sensors noted the shifting of pressure in Gavin’s belly, rising and rumbling out of the man’s body with a low, deep belch. Richard felt the human’s middle shrink as he released belch after belch; ending with a sigh of relief now that his belly was empty, aside from the beer sloshing around inside. “This time, no belching for the last three. Understand?”

            “Yes sir.” Gavin dutifully took the bottle in his mouth, chugging with renewed vigor; rapidly refilling himself yet again. Beer 5 seemed to have a similar effect to beer 3, with Gavin slowing to a halt and struggling to contain the gas trapped in his swollen belly; swirling around with 5 bottles of beer. Richard allowed a gentle laugh to escape his synthetic lips, pleased with Gavin’s performance. He gave a firm slap to Gavin’s belly, watching the man struggle as the contents of his belly sloshing around inside.

            Returning to the pack, Richard’s thin hands plucked the last beer from its holster; cracking it open with a hiss as Gavin released a groan, his belly too tight for the last bottle. Richard didn’t seem to care. He ran the recalculations, he knew that Gavin could handle it. Gripping the back of Gavin’s head, He brought the bottle to Gavin’s lips and tilted his human’s head back; smirking as Gavin obediently and greedily gulped down the last beer. Once Richard pulled the bottle away, he gave Gavin’s rock hard tank a good shake; encouraging the carbon in the beer to rise out and inflate his detective just enough to be painful. Well, a normal person would have found it painful. Based on the Gavin’s flush, the shaking of his cock cage as his cock throbbed, and the alcohol in his system, Gavin seemed to be in pure bliss.

            “Don’t move, Gavin. My calculations show a risk of stomach rupture if you move around too much.” Richard warned, dragging his hand over Gavin’s taught stomach; pleased that no give was left in the fleshy sack. Gavin only gulped, his stress level spiking at the warning, but climbing down under Richard’s touch. “We’re going to let your belly stretch out a bit. Then, when dinner is cool, you’re going to fill up again.”

            Gavin, firmly stuck in his submissive headspace, only could nod weakly. Too caught up in the swelling of his belly and his hormones to do anything else. Richard was adamant on keeping Gavin in that state. He ran his hands along the human’s body; tracing the softening muscle of his pecks and arms, toying with the soft lard at his love handles. Connecting their lips, Richard analyzed the traces of beer on the man’s lips; smiling as he felt Gavin’s beard brushing along his synthetic skin.

            ---

 

            Gavin couldn’t handle it. The sloshing, the gurgling, the increased pressure, all in his belly. Richard’s firm kisses, gentle belly pats, the squeeze of his fattening body. He was practically high, he didn’t want to come down. He let Richard control the kiss, feel his inflated body up. He could feel himself get tipsy, the beer absorbing into his body. He got slightly sloppy with his kiss, losing his finer motor functions; something Richard didn’t seem to mind. He tried to stifle a belch, but he felt a plastic palm press into his inflated belly, followed by a sudden shift in his stomach; a gurgling he could hear. A belch erupted in him, right in Richard’s face. The android only smiled, “go use the bathroom. You should be able to move now without risk.” Richard shifted to the side, sitting on the couch and freeing Gavin from those thick, strong thighs.

            Taking Richard up on his offer, he hoisted himself up; feeling the contents of his belly slosh in his stretched out stomach.

            Returning, Richard kept him preoccupied between breaks, kissing around his body. He could feel himself leaking through his cage, he needed to get off, but Richard was the one in control of that now; he didn’t need to be concerned with his cock.

Over the span of two hours, Gavin’s inflated belly slowly deflated. Stretched like a balloon. He could feel a rising hunger, his belly demanding more to fill up the space. Richard smiled into their kiss, hearing Gavin’s belly grumble and beg.

Richard broke from the kiss, Gavin whining at the lack of contact. “Lay back, I’m getting dinner. You sound like you need it, porky.” Gavin flushed at the words, his stomach growling yet again like the pig he knew he was. He watched the android walk into the kitchen, only waiting moments for the man to return; a small, deep pans of lasagna in his grasp. Another growl. “Aren’t you just a fat ass? Can’t wait to eat like the pig you are, huh?” Richard’s words stung in the best way possible.

Richard straddled his hips yet again, fork in hand. He made Gavin inhale the scent, watching as Gavin shivered; his cock pulsating uselessly at the idea of clearing the plate.

Gavin watched as Richard dug the fork deep into the Lasagna, listing a mountainous scoop to his lips. Obediently, Gavin ate, earning him gentle coos from Richard as he cleared the pan and filled his belly.

“That’s a good boy, Gavin.”

“I know you like this, I know you want this. Such a slut.”

“You’re going to get so fucking _fat_ for me, aren’t you Gavin?”

“Not like it matters anyway, you can’t deny yourself Gavin. You could try to deny yourself, deny me, but we both know you were going to end up fat anyway, right?”

“Just give in now. It’s inevitable.”

“Good hog, you’re half way finished.”

“Starting to get full? Oh, I guess not. Have another bite.”

“That’s it, lick the fork clean. Don’t waste any of those calories.”

“You eat like you haven’t eaten in months, you know that? Guess it just comes with being a lardass.”

“Such a good boy for me, Gavin. You finished that all so fast. I’m pleased.”

Gavin groaned, he didn’t realize he was eating so fast, so much. His belly gurgled and churned, happy with how full it was; digestion already starting. He let his head fall back against the couch, hands resting on his churning stomach; bliss and discomfort radiating from his midsection. Richard’s firm hands helped provide relief, dragging around and pressing into his belly; working belch after belch out of his body. “I hope you’re ready for dessert, Gavin.”

Gavin swallowed, he couldn’t take another bite. Before he could say anything, Richard stood  before him. “On the floor, Reed.”

_Oh god, thank god it’s not food._

Gavin let his small head do the thinking, slowly sinking to the ground; careful not to bend too much, avoiding any sharp pains in his belly. Richard took his place, legs spread wide. He leaned back, tugging his shirt off his sculpted body before tossing it aside. “Take care of my cock, pig. It’s your fault I’m hard, you’re going to fix that.” Gavin let his small head do his thinking, hands quickly undoing the android’s belt, flicking open the button, and pulling down the zipper. He was surprised Richard was free balling, his cock quickly springing up in front of him; his head flushed blue.

“I’ve overclocked my nerves to help you get me off faster. I know you’re tired and full, so I thought I’d make it a little easier for you.” Richard carded his fingers through Gavin’s hair, gripping it roughly before leading Gavin’s head to his cock.

Gavin did not need to be guided the rest of the way. He opened his mouth, taking the 8 inch plastic cock down to the root. He heard Richard gasp, his voice already static-ing from his sensors overloading his touch processors; sensor data spilling over into other cores to compensate.

 _Damn, he really did make it easier for me._ Gavin thought, sucking the cock like his life depended on it. He bobbed along Richard’s member, his throat wearing raw as he shoved the thick member down his throat repeatedly. He would have to remember to thank Richard for training him to break his gagging habit. He was especially thankful for that when Richard started fucking his throat, pulling his head from the cock and slamming him back down to the root rapidly. He let Richard do it to him, glad that he could be of use to the android.

Suddenly, his head was held in place a the root of Richard’s throbbing cock, his static filled voice filling

his hears.

 

 “S̈w̤̟̾͆̈́a͖̼̮̞̠̹̿̓͛̏ͅl͎̟̞͉̼̈́̇͋͌l̪̜͈̦̩̯̪ͣ̿̏ò̦͓͎̳͓̩͑̃͐w̝͙̠͍̯͎ͤ̄͆ͧͅ ̜̻̝̦̝̼̓̅̉̈̂̄a̺̱l͙̹l͕̑͐ͣͤ̎̾̿ ̳̳̠͍̙̤͓͐̍̚o̬ͪf̮̲̭̝̔̃ ̘͖̝͓̅̑ǐ̬͚̯͇͕̂ͤͮṱ̗͎̥͇̥̠͑͛͊́ͭ̾,̹ ̝̙͈̪ͥ̅̑̇̾ͣͩͅe̠͇̝͓̼ͪ̋̎͑ͨͅv̫̭̜̖͑̄̎e̫̯̣ͅṙ̍͒̅̅ÿ̟̝͙̰́̊̐̎ͥ̊̆ ̣͍͚̪̱̫͈̃ͦ̒̃̈̓l̤̄̽ͅa͛͑ͨͯ̚s̭̲̺̽ͬ̓͊ͭ͋̈t͈̼̲̥̣͉ͣ ̩͔̹̥̾̓d̲̻͉r͍͙̫̙̺̮̊̋͐̒͂͊͐o̜͊͑̉p̜̟̗͙̤̽ͩ̈́.”

 

            Gavin let felt the rush of warm, synthetic cum run down his throat. He swallowed.. And swallowed…. And.. Swallowed? _Why is there so much cum?_ He tried to pull off Richard’s cock, but those strong hands kept him in place, cock squirting into him like a hose.

            “Such a good boy, Gavin. Do you like it? I turned up my load size. I calculated that you still had room for at least 3 cups of fluid, so I made sure to set myself to 3.5 cups.”

            Gavin felt Richard shutter, his cock still shooting into his packed stomach. He felt it swell just a bit more, growing with each gulp. He felt pain pricking his belly, he started to sweat, his belly groaned and gurgled. After the final mouthful, Richard let him off the android’s cock; Gavin gasping for air. His belly, overstuffed, made it hard to breathe. His cock, aching beneath his swollen stomach, dripped through his sweats.

            Richard tucked himself back into his pants, getting to his feet quickly. Helping Gavin to his feet, the android helped his double-stuffed detective into their bedroom; carefully lowering the man into the bed before joining him. Gavin felt Richard press his cool android frame into his boiling hot one; a cool hand rising to his distended stomach. He felt Richard gently rub his stomach, occasionally squeezing his stomach.

            “Get some rest, detective. You’ve got some weight to gain.”

            “Yes, sir.” An unceremonious belch ruptured from Gavin’s stomach.


	6. Febuary pt 1 (mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as promised heres a new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's size here: https://beachballbeerbelly.tumblr.com/post/182976167695

Sinking into their bed, Gavin sucked in his belly as he tried to button his jeans. His belly, once able to sink far past his rib cage when laying down, now sat as a mount on waist; pushing the flaps if his jeans apart. After a few minuets of struggling and not breathing, he finally managed to button his fly and tug the straining zipper up. Taking a deep breath in and sitting up, Gavin’s once flat belly sank forward, the tight jeans giving him a distinct muffin top as the material dug into his soft fat. Scratching his bead and huffing from the strain of holding his breath for periods at a time, Richard spoke from the corner of the room.

 

“You still fit into those? We’re going to have to fix that.”

 

Gavin jumped in surprise, flying toward the wall closest to the bed as he let out a scream. “Jesus christ, Nines! Don’t do that!” Gavin said, pushing himself off the wall as Richard crossed the room. “How long were you there?”

“I got in when you started holding your breath.” Richard teased, pinching at the fat around his human’s ever-softening belly. “It’s both entertaining and sexually appealing to watch you struggle to fit into your clothes. I think we should cancel that clothes shopping tip for a while, don’t you?” Richard smirked, grabbing handful of belly fat in one hand, and a handful of ass fat in the other. He earned a rut from Gavin, as the man tried to rub his caged cock into Richard to no avail. Richard smiled, the man was fully his now; only falling deeper and deeper into Richard’s desires.

“But you saw how hard it is for me to get my jeans on, and how tight my shirts are getting. My belly and ass are on full display!” Gavin tried to reason, only earning him a tighter grip from Richard as his fans kicked up. The jolt of pain went straight to his caged cock, begging for the release it hasn’t had for so long. Richard’s blue eyes looked down at Gavin’s, the man thinking for a beat before talking. “Good, show them what I did to you. If it buttons, if fits, Gavin. Behave and don’t go against my order again.” Richard never used that tone with him before. Gavin only melted into his grip, responding quickly with a firm “Yes sir.”

Richard smiled, releasing his handfuls of Gavin and giving his belly a firm slap before jiggling it. “Good boy. Now finish getting dressed, we have to go to work.” Richard smiled, pulling one of Gavin’s shirts from the drawer next to him and handing it over. It was Gavin’s old favorite gray shirt; one that was tight on his old fit body, meant to show off the heavy, low fat build Gavin once had.

Gavin hadn’t worn this shirt in months, but he already knew how it would fit. Like everything else, it would cling to his body just like it did before. But instead of highlighting his muscles, it would struggle to contain his fat. He felt his cock throb against the cage, he knew he would listen to Richard. He pulled the shirt over his head, tugging down the material. He struggled, the shirt far too tight for his body. He hadn’t worn this shirt in a while, so it was tighter than the others. At least his other shirts had time to stretch as he forced them to contain his girth; but this shirt did not have the same treatment.

After he pulled it on, he faced the mirror and his eyebrows shot up. His belly hung from the shirt. Not by much, but just enough to let the others around him know that he was getting fat. They would probably assume that he was in denial about his weight gain, based on the fact that he was wearing such a tight shirt and letting half an inch of his fat hang exposed. Gavin raised his arms to try to flex, watching the soft fat of his arms shift into his well marbled biceps. As he id so, he heard faint snapping from the seams. Not enough to break him free, but enough to alert him that he really should lose weight; not that he (or nines) wanted that. Still posed, his eyes traced his meaty chest and round belly to his meaty underbelly. Yep, definitely fat. With his arms up, about 3 inches of his belly was exposed to the world.

 

_Click. Click._

 

_What?_

Gavin turned, another click followed. Richard was taking photos of him with the detective’s phone, the skin on his hand exposed as he downloaded the images straight to his memory. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just saving these for myself. It’s not every day I get to see you look so fat.”

 

Gavin knew Richard could record from his eyes, so android purposely wanted him to know that he was getting fat; and that Richard viewed him as a form of entertainment. Absent minded, Gavin scratched at his exposed underbelly before closing the distance between he and Richard; quickly planting a kiss against those perfect plastic lips. “Is breakfast ready? You’ll get to see me fatter through the day if you keep me stuffed up today.”

Richard pressed himself against Gavin, feeling his body sinking slightly into Gavin’s meaty midsection. “A stack of pancakes made with your protein shake. We’ve got to keep you growing in both ways right?”

 

“Right.”

 

Richard smiled, remembering that he never told Gavin how he has been replacing Gavin’s protein powder with mass gainer.  Richard guided Gavin into the living room before retrieving his “growtein pancakes” --god why did people give their internet recipes stupid names-- for Gavin. Straddling the man’s belly, Richard began to hand feed his human pig, watching with glee as those lips wrapped around the fork, chewing, and swallowing loudly as Gavin allowed himself to fattened up for the sake of their shared gluttony. 

Once the stack was tucked behind a layer of fat, Richard allowed the porky detective to rise; they both had work to go to. Gavin let Richard lead them to their shift, as he was ready to sit back and let his stomach work. “Do you think we can stop for McDonald’s?”

 

“Still hungry?”

 

“Maybe..”

 

“Fatass. I guess we can, but I get to order.”

 

Gavin smiled, his belly growling in anticipation as he entered the passenger seat. During their short drive, Richard pulled into a drive through and ordered him a decent sized meal. Adding “make sure you add extra napkins. My fat friends gets a little too excited to eat and usually ends up greasy.” Gavin flushed, his cock leaking in the cage and blotting his jeans. Richard never mentioned doing this to him before. He wanted it yea, but it came out so fast and natural, as if Richard had been talking about him like that for years. 

Pulling up to the window, Richard noted the slim college student working behind the window. Conrad, 20, no record. He tracked the green eyes, noting that they traced Gavin’s fattened figure, resting on the exposed sliver of fat before looking back to Richard. The man asked for a card, promoting Richard to then initiated the next step of his humiliation; he payed wireless, the machine saying ‘android payment complete’. The man made a face, realizing that the 3 sandwiches, 2 hash browns, and 2 breakfast burritos weren’t going to be split by the two in the car. “They’ve got you on food runs at work, huh?” The man tried to joke, handing Richard the bag. “Oh no, all this is for my boyfriend. Hes a bit of a pig, right Gavin?” Richard said, patting the belly hes been growing;  earning him a look of shock from Gavin as his face flushed. Glancing down, his perfect eyes noted a minor shift in the color of Gavin’s jeans near the tip of the cage. Gavin was exited.

As the two pulled away, Gavin spoke up between frantic bites. “What was that about?”

 

“What, I cant show off what I've been doing to you?” Richard asked, a handful of belly fat in one hand as the other rested on the wheel. As Gavin grew, Richard found it hard to not play with the weight. Almost like Connor and that damn coin. 

 

“I know you’re going to do that again, and I want you to, but it’ll just take some time getting used to.”

 

“See Gavin, now you’re getting it. You use that pretty little head to think about eating, just let me do the thinking and guiding alright?” 

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good boy, now eat. I want you full at work. Can’t work when you’re thinking about food right?” 

 


	7. Febuary pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat gavin is best gavin

Gavin’s size is still the same -  <https://beachballbeerbelly.tumblr.com/post/182976167695>

 

                Shifting in his chair, Gavin’s distended belly groaned as the contents of his stomach swirled; slowly being broken down into new layers of fat. He was assigned more paperwork today, prompting him to release a sign of relief as the thought of having to run with a fat belly filled with food made him sweaty at the thought. He leaned back in his chair, listening to it creak to accommodate his extra weight. Glancing over to the other desks, Gavin noticed that Hank was assigned to paperwork for the day too. Strange, normally at least one of them were out a day. Maybe the old man hadn’t been keeping up with his work? ‘ _No_ Gavin thought. _‘Connor usually does all the paperwork in his head.’_

                He watched Hank lean back in his seat as he polished off the last of his…. Protein shake? That thick sludge in a shaker bottle definitely wasn’t the shitty station coffee that hank usually chugged. Looking back from the bottle to Hank’s form, Gavin tilted himself forward and leaned against his desk when he realized what he saw. Hank’s god awful zebra print button up was straining against his belly. He knew hank wasn’t in peak condition, but the man always wore something that fit. The shirt that once fit his plump body now hugged the slightly larger mound of a belly hanging from his waist; buttons slightly strained to accommodate the extra fat. How had he not noticed Hank’s recent weight gain? Maybe it was the beard? Wait…

Beard..

Fat…

                Gavin had a beard and he was getting fat. He pulled his phone from his slightly tight jeans, having to lean back to get his muffin top away from his right pocket. He shot a text to Richard.

 

G: Hey, have you been talking to Connor?

R: We always talk, Gavin.

G: But about… You know, our thing?

R: Whatever do you mean?

G: Don’t be a ~~smarta…~~ jerk, did you tell him you’re making me fat?

R: I saw that hesitation in the chat bubble, I’m assuming you were correcting a swear? Such a good boy. I’ll bring you a donut, I’m sure you need it.

                Gavin felt a throb in his cage.

G: Please, did you tell him?

R: Yes, but only because he was going to confront you himself. He may be my inferior, but he is still capable of noticing your current physical state, emotional state, and your behaviors around me.

 

G: This is going to sound weird, but did he mention being a feeder himself?

R: Oh, you finally noticed Hank?

G: How long has he been fattening up Hank?

R: A month. He said he wanted to explore his new emotions and that included discovering his attractions. I compiled a compatible patch for him to use, and it seems he’s taken a liking to it. Is that a problem?

G: No, no. I just saw that he looked a little fatter.

R: Now that you know, I’m sure he knows about you too. I’ll ask Connor about it. You just go back to eating.

G: Thank you, Richard.

R: Excuse me?

G: Thank you, Sir.

R: Good Boy.

 

                Gavin throbbed again, feeling a wetspot forming against his skin. He looked up, noticing that Hank was looking over at him, eyes darting between Gavin’s plump, bearded face and the sliver of his exposed underbelly. He must have accidently pulled his shirt up while he was getting his phone. Pulling his shirt down, he turned back to the computer and began to type once again.

                About an hour into it, Richard returned; a box of O’Mansley Donuts in his hand. Setting it down in front of Gavin, He propped the lid open for Gavin to start working his way through the fried dough. “All that work must be making you hungry. Please, eat up.” Richard whispered, sitting across from his plump partner and boyfriend; a knowing smirk adorning his face.

                Gavin gulped, he was still a little too full for an entire half dozen box of donuts. But Richard was watching him, the ~~smaller~~ fatter man reaching in for a… _Oh yes. Chocolate cake donut with chocolate fudge. Fuck yea, Richard._ Bringing the confection to his lips, he took a large bite and smiled. “Thanks S-Richard. I needed these.” Gavin corrected himself through a mouthful.

“You’re welcome, Gavin.” Richard smiled, glancing at Gavin’s belly as he calculated how full the man was based on the circumference. He smirked, knowing that Gavin was pushing himself for the Android.

                Taking another large bite, Gavin started to type again. Before he was had a chance to start chewing, Chris appeared from behind Gavin; too enraptured with his donuts to notice the man. “Donuts? Sweet! Mind if I grab one?”

                “Of course, take one.” Richard offered, not even looking away from the computer he was linked to. Chris circled around the desk, grabbing a donut before thanking Richard. He turned to Gavin to say a thank you, but stopped himself when he got a good view of the scruffy man. Gavin watched his friends eyes looking over his fat belly. It’s not like he could hide it, his clothes were skin tight and he wasn’t allowed to suck in. “Maybe you should lay off the donuts yourself, Gav. I think your dirty bulk is getting a little too dirty.” Chris said sticking a finger into Gavin’s upper belly. Gavin felt himself leaking into his tight jeans, glancing over at Richard who was staring intently at the two men. _Was he recording? Good god please be recording_. Gavin leaned back in his seat, letting the shirt ride up to let a bit of his belly hang out. He then rested a hand on his belly as he took the final bite of his donut. Dragging out the swallowing process as he looked up at Chris. “Hey, I know what you’re trying to do here. You’re trying to get me off my bulk early because you’re jealous of this muscle.” Gavin joked, lifting his other arm and flexing his thick bicep. His shirt rising to his belly button and exposing his hairy underbelly. “Sure, Gavin.” Chris smirked, giving a pat to Gavin’s belly. “I’m sure this is all just muscle.” As he walked away, Gavin responded with “You bet your ass it is.” Gavin turned back to Richard, his phone dinging as a smile stretched across Richard’s face.

R: You’re not going to be able to sit tomorrow Gavin. You were such a good boy.

                His bearded lips stretching into a smile, before he noticed Connor walking past Richard. A large shake in one hand, and a greasy bag in another. Hank looked all too happy to see him, as well as the food.


	8. March part 1

Gavin’s size – same as prior

 

                Gavin sat in his too tight briefs, leaning back into his sofa. Arms stretched along the back of the chair, a half empty bottle of beer in his right hand; five and a half bottles of beer in his swollen belly. He stewed in the pleasant feeling of gas swirling through him as he relaxed in his day off. Looking back to the TV, he brought the bottle to his lips and gulped the cool liquid down; enjoying the buzz he was building up.

                Leaning forward, he felt a sharp pain in his belly and froze. A deep rumbling escaped his packed stomach as gas rushed up his throat. He swallowed hard, wanting to keep the gas in his stomach, to feel it bloating him up and swirling around his stomach and intestines like he was a balloon. Once his stomach settled, he slowly moved to place the bottle on the coffee table before he hoisted himself up. Hairy legs supporting his hairy, plump body. One hand rose to stroke his beard, the other rubbing his distended and swollen stomach. Stifling another belch, he dropped his hand from his beard to join the hand on his belly.

                Following his belly to the kitchen, Gavin looked down at the covered pot on his stove. Richard had cooked him a large pot of cheesy, meaty, and saucy pasta; and ordered him to at least finish the beer and half of the pot today. Whatever was left over was going to be his lunch at the station tomorrow, where he was supposed to eat it all in front of everyone. Looking down at his pressurized tank, and back to the pot, Gavin wondered what Richard would do if he saw that Gavin had finished the entire pot before he got home from the station. Thinking about it made his neglected cock swell up in the cage once more, quickly and desperately releasing globs of precum into his stretched out underwear. His mind clouded with the alcohol and lust, his judgement impeded as he grabbed a fork and the pot.

                Sitting his plump frame back on the couch, he set the pot on his fat thighs and dug the fork into the first layer of pasta. He reveled in the sloppy sounds of cheese and sauce as he dug his fork through his future fat, before he brought the first bite into his bearded lips. He mounded in pleasure, one hand cupping his balls as he played with them. Since his cock was useless, he might as well sink himself more into his subspace. Losing himself more and more, Gavin stuffed mouthful after mouthful down his throat; his belly begging for more and more and never being satiated. After every hard gulp, he  found it harder and harder to breathe, the space for his lungs being taken up by his stretched stomach. He whimpered in pain, his stomach gurgling and glorping in protest. He had no choice but to belch. His stomach tightened, erupting a large and deep burp to escape his bearded maw and fill the air around him as precum flowed from his cock and onto his hand. Now with his stomach stretched, Gavin dug into the pot with a renewed vigor. He shoved forkful after forkful into his mouth until he scraped the pot clean. Sauce and cheese dotting his beard like the pig he was.

                Proud of himself, Gavin leaned back, his head resting on the couch behind him as he rubbed his swollen, packed belly. Pleased with how much of a glutton he was. His hands repeatedly tracing over the dome of his stomach, easing the tension inside of him as he tried to relax his churning belly. Engulfed in his gluttony, Gavin felt his eyes grow just as heavy as his belly, and he found himself struggling to stay awake. Maybe he would just shut his eyes for a bit, just to rest them for a second….

 

                Clocking out, Richard grunted. Without his plaything at the office, Richard had no way to vent his frustration through teasing and feeding. He started his morning so well, he was excited to see Gavin’s face when he came home with good news. His good mood didn’t seem to last for long, as a red ice peddler tried to flee from his holding cell; forcing he and Connor to chase after him. In a way, it was good Gavin was off and that Hank was in the record room when the jailbreak ensued. Both of the humans seemed to think their health was better than it was now. Both men having gained weight under the care of their android boyfriends. Without having to worry about the slower, plumper humans, the two androids were quick to apprehend the dealer yet again.

                After that incident, Richard was stuck filing the paperwork. It would have been a simple task, had IT not ruined the station’s servers. He had to spend his shift hunched over stacks of papers, his cyberlife sans handwriting filling up the pages one by one. Taking a quick break, Richard looked up at Connor; who was filing out his own paperwork.

R: Have you finished your reports?

C: No, what about you?

R: No.

C: How’s Gavin?

R: He’s great. I had him finish a pack of beer and at least half a pot of that 5 cheese pasta you recommended.

C: Hank loves that stuff, he’s probably put on at least 10 pounds just from that alone.

R: With all the lipids and carbs, it’s a guarantee. To ensure proper growth, I included extra cheese, sauce, and meat.

C: I’ll have to do that too. Tell me how it goes. And you’re really trying to fatten up Gavin, aren’t you?

R: Of course. He’s my pig, and I’m going to grow him to my pleasure.

C: How did you get him to agree to all that extra weight anyway?

R: He had it as a kink already. I just included some training and restrictions top put him under my influence.

C: Jesus, are you sure he’s enjoying it?

R: Next time you see him, scan the molecules in the air around him, especially around his legs. Just drop something by him and pick it up. Tell me what you “smell”. And besides, you have no right to judge me for fattening him up. Might I remind you that Hank’s polo shirts were never that tight.

                The two androids looked over to Hank, who was in the cafeteria. He was reaching up to grab a pack of donuts from the top cabinet, his shirt riding up the curve of his belly and showing his trail. The shift clung like a second skin, clearly showing off how well Connor kept him fed.

                Looking back to his work and ignoring the blue hue on Connor’s face, he finished up the last of his report. Bringing them to the Captain and punching out, Richard quickly made his way home.

                Walking into his apartment, Richard was stunned by the sight that welcomed him. Gavin, Stretched out on the couch. Hands on his full belly, snoring light and shallow breathes, empty pot wedged in between his thighs, and beer bottles on the table. He couldn’t stop his blue blood from pooling down south as he approached his human shaped pig. Burning the image of his boyfriend looking like a glutton into his hard drive, Richard placed a hand on his belly and gently dug his fingers in, measuring how full the porker was. He was happy to note that his fingers only pushed into fat, unable to move past that. He started to stroke the belly he grew, looking at Gavin’s face. He noticed that Gavin really had let himself go while he was eating, based on the food and beer residue around his mouth.

                Gently patting Gavin’s stuffed gut, a groan escaped his human’s lips. “Why are you waking me up?” Gavin complained, not moving from his position. “Because I need to get a kiss from a certain pig.” Richard answered. Not caring about the mess his boyfriend looked like as he planted a kiss, before kissing his way down to Gavin’s firm and piggish tank. He smiled, so happy to see what Gavin was willing to do to please him.

                remembering what happened this morning, Richard took a seat next to Gavin. Using a napkin to clean him up before putting the pot on the table. He positioned Gavin to lay against his perfect android body, allowing him better access to Gavin’s beer belly. Stroking his human’s belly, he smiled as he spoke “Gavin.”

“Yea Richard?”

“Do you remember how the city increased the budget for the police station?”

“How could I sir? Captain practically couldn’t stop cheering. First time he’s seen a budget increase.”

“Well, with the extra funds, he’s opened up a new position for a second lieutenant.”

“Wait really?” Gavin asked, turning his head to look into Richard’s blue eyes.

“Yes, so I just wanted to congratulate you on the new position.”

                Richard had to tighten his grip around Gavin, keeping him from bolting up and possibly injuring himself. The human was too excitable sometimes, which was fine. But when he was packed tight and ready to burst like a balloon from the pressure in his belly, he wished Gavin would relax just a tad.

“Why hasn’t he called?”

“Well, I asked him to let me tell you.”

“Thank you Richard!” Gavin smiled, planting a kiss on his Android’s mouth.

“Even better, this position is more of a desk job than being a detective. More pay for less physical work.”

                Richard noticed how Gavin seemed to gleam at the thought. In reality, Gavin was excited to have to do less cardio. Yes, he would still lift under Richard’s order. But if he had to choose between eating and cardio, he wouldn’t even hesitate to pick stuffing his fat face instead.

                Richard smiled, digging his hand into Gavin’s stomach and forcing his boyfriend to belch. He turned up his skin’s temperature and returned to rubbing Gavin’s belly, gladly lulling his hog back into a slumber; allowing the chyme in his belly to churn into new fat layers.


	9. March part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee sorry about the super late update. I was finishing all my last classes, finals, and i literally just graduated. Thats right, ya boy has an english diploma. Celebrated with a nice beer bloat and a short (slightly buzzed while writing) chapter. Real chapters to come soon

Gavin's size until otherwise posted: http://puz-arbuz.tumblr.com/post/182864206368

Gavin sat in his chair, another late night at the office. Only one other keyboard was clicking along with his. Hank, the only other lieutenant in the force, rested in his hair as he typed with one hand. The other stuffing his face with mac and cheese. Gavin could recognize the recipe by the smell, it was Richard’s recipe; the same one he loved shoving into Gavin. The aroma was going straight up his nose and to his stomach, prompting a growl to escape his full belly. Richard had made sure to pack in a large meal to sedate Gavin’s swelling belly, but his increasing appetite constantly ate away at him. Combined with his cage, Gavin now found it hard to focus unless his belly was stuffed tight like a pig’s.

Leaning back, Gavin rested a hand on his belly. Noting that his button ups were straining against his stored calories. Ever since he got promoted, He’s had to spend more time in button ups; much to Richard’s joy. Gavin wasn’t too pleased though, the collars were tight around his neck; and they got tighter with each gulp of food he took. Also, the buttons made him look fatter, especially when they strained slightly against his bulbus lard. Something he took pride in, as did Richard

                A loud growl escaped from Gavin’s insatiable belly, always demanding more and more food. Hank looked over at the expanding detective, the last of the mac and cheese joining Hank’s stomach before he put the Tupperware down. “Did you piss Richard off?”

“What?” Gavin asked, confused.

“Normally you’re stuffing your face. Did you piss him off? That’s the only reason I can think of as to why you don’t have food with you.”

                ‘Shit, does hank know about the gaining?’ Gavin thought, biting his lip as one hand pressed into his soft underbelly. He decided to play it off as best as he could, maybe hank didn’t know. His caged dick definitely wanted hank to know, that’s for sure. “No, just didn’t pack enough food.” Another growl.

“You have been eating a lot and it shows, its not surprising.”

“You’re one to talk hank, you eat just as much as I do!” Gavin growled, his belly growling too.

                Hank looked away, running a hand through his new undercut. Connor really did clean the man up, made hank look like a silver daddy; Gavin thought. Fattened him up too.

“I’m an old man, Reed. I’m going to gain a few pounds. Looks like your metabolism finally dropped too, if your shirts are anything to go by.”

                Gavin never wished for his plug more than he did at this moment. He made sure to puff his stomach up, letting hank see the full view of Richard’s work, as he leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. Another growl, Gavin would have to stop by mcdonalds on the way home. “I’m cultivating mass.”

“Har Har, fat ass.”

“look In a mirror, porky.”

                The two men huffed in enjoyment. Even though Gavin wasn’t sure if Hank knew about his kink, Gavin appreciated the teasing; and it seemed like Hank enjoyed it too. The two men got back to work, growls between the clicking of keys; shortly followed by hank’s own belly growling as well. The two men looked at one another.

“Pizza?”

“Pizza”


	10. April

Gavin’s belly:

 

                Gavin Shifted fruitlessly in the dining room chair, his hands tied behind the back rest made it so he could never truly get comfortable in the seat. A thick, meaty gurgle escaped from his overstuffed belly, reminding him of the second reason that he was uncomfortable. To be fair, the latter was an enjoyable and addicting form of discomfort that his kinky pig brain could never get enough of. Distended with Nines’ deliciously fattening meals, Gavin ate every bite that Nines fed him until he was stuffed. But that wasn’t enough for the android. He had poked around Gavin’s belly, feeling the human squirming against his perfectly crafted hands before determining Gavin still had more room. Nines had gone to their bedroom, returning with… Something?

 

                “You know I don’t like it when you lie to me, Gavin.” Nines said, pulling a box from a black paper bag. “I’m not lying to you Nines, I can’t eat anymore!” Gavin watched as nines moved the box behind his back, using his perfect android abilities to open the box and cast it aside; keeping whatever it was behind his bare, muscled frame.

                Stepping closer, Nines placed a hand on Gavin’s belly; rubbing it gently as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s lips, his oral sensors picking up traces of everything he stuffed into Gavin’s mouth: Syrup, blueberry, chocolate, strawberry, waffles, egg, toast. Nothing was better than a morning stuffing to crash Gavin’s metabolism.

                Gavin winced as Nines took firm grasp of his jaw, forcing it open; pain in all the right ways. Gavin was expecting that perfect android girth to be crammed down his throat, but to his surprise it was a rubber tube. Before he knew it, a funnel was strapped to his head; a tube a few inches down his throat, an attached blindfold to block his sight, and a support wrapped around his head to prevent the funnel from tipping over. Had this been months ago when he had abs and a gag reflex, breakfast would be on the floor; Gavin thanked whatever god was out there for Nines training him to get rid of that gag reflex.

                Gavin only had his ears now, which didn’t do much when being under the control of a top of the line android. He didn’t know where the android was, as his footfalls were completely silent. He waited, for who knows how long. Sitting in silence without your vision really dragged time out. He’d bounce his leg, but that was tied to the chair as well.

                The sudden loud noise of the blender running on full made him jump, the sudden jerk causing a sharp pain to develop in his belly that faded quickly. As the pain faded, he could feel his mouth watering. Nines had mentioned something about this before… P-something? All he new was that the blender meant shakes, and even though he was stuffed his mouth was watering; he wanted that shake bad.

                The blender stopped, and Gavin waited, anticipated the cool liquid flowing into his belly. “Gavin, do you know how I know you’re not really full?

Gavin tried to say he was full and to ask how Nines thought he knew he still had room, but all that came out of his funneled mouth was indistinguishable.

“Shhh, Gavin. I know you’re not. I made an algorithm to let me know exactly when you’re at peak capacity. And you know what it told me? You’ve got enough room, and a little bit of stretch, to handle one blender full.”

                Gavin felt Nines’ cool hand hold his head back against his feeder’s perfect android chest, before he suddenly felt the funnel get heavier. Unable to move, Gavin had no choice but to let the thicker than expected liquid run down his throat and straight into his belly. Feeling a growing pain in his belly as it stretched outward, Nines cooed in his ear.

                _Such a pig_

_Humans can be such gluttons_

_I know you’re loving every second of this Gavin. Your spiking heart rate and blood pressure are telling me that._

_You love that I get you so close to bursting. And I bet you get off on the idea that maybe one day I might push you too far_

_Can’t even hide your dirty little kinks from me Gavin, my heat sensors picked up that rush to your locked up pig dick_

_I wish I could show you a thermal image of your body when you’re like this. So much head around your cooler belly_

_Don’t worry Gavin, that shiver will go away soon. Well, the one from the cold will soon. Its just the milk and ice cream. The shiver you get from me though, that will last a lifetime._

_Good piggy. I told you that you could go it._

Gavin regained his vision, feeling the tube be pulled from his throat. He gasped, his throat now clear; every breath causing a shark burst of pain in his stomach. His lungs restricted from expanding too much by the contents in his belly. As he struggled for his breath, Nines untied his pig before hoisting him up. Smiling in pleasure as Gavin tried to double over his belly, but stopping when the pain and the stretch kept him from moving that fast or that much at all.

                Nines carefully walked his human to their bedroom, helping him lay down before looking over his work; recording every moment. Gavin was moaning in pain and pleasure, his stomach loudly churning and sloshing as it tried to work over it’s contents without bursting, Gavin’s red face as he huffed too little oxygen into his fatty body.

                He crawled into bed, using his cool hands to rub Gavin’s fat and full belly, watching as his human slowly lost consciousness to both being so full, but also from the lack of the proper amount of oxygen. He wasn’t worried that Gavin would suffocate, as he calculated how much to feed Gavin to ensure that he would lack enough oxygen intake to function; not to cause any harm.

                As Gavin was forced into a deep food coma, Nines sent out a message to Connor; attaching a photo of Gavin and his firm belly.

 

                “Dinner next week? I think it’s time we fed our boys.”

                A response came quickly, a short video of Hank rubbing his fat belly as he chugged down a beer.

                “I’ll make sure Hank is hungry.”


End file.
